Baldur's Gate II Chapter 10
Baldur's Gate II Chapter 10 is the tenth and last part of Baldur's Gate II and the third and last part of Throne of Bhaal campaign. After defeating the five, learning your past and learning of the truth behind Melissan, you are staged at the final place of your destiny. The gaining of your power is moments away, but you must defeat a very powerful enemy first... Throne of Bhaal After defeating the five, completing the five challenges and leaving the Pocket Plane for the last time, you find yourself in the Throne of Bhaal, facing Amelyssan the Blackhearted, who has already absorbed most of Bhaal's essence and saying you are far too late. After a short bit of dialogue, Amelyssan will attack you so she can gain every drop of Bhaal's essence. She is a Cleric (30) / Mage (30) and will often summon monsters of the abyss to aid her. You should just concentrate on Amelyssan as all the monsters she summoned disappear when she flees. She is also unaffected by Time Stop. When she is near death, she will say she shouldn't be wasting time on you and will jump into the pillar to absorb more of Bhaal's essence. While Amelyssan is absorbing the Bhaalspawn essences, you can heal and prepare as much as you want, the time you take will make no difference. You cannot rest here though, unless you have a Wish spell and get lucky with the option to "Make it as if the entire party has just rested a full night and rememorized all their spells." When she has jumped into the pillar, you need to go to the left platform and defeat air elementals and the vampiric wraiths. When the monsters are killed, click on the pool in the center to cut off Amelyssan's flow for the time being. She and the party will then move to where you began. Amelyssan will attack again and continue to summon monsters of the abyss. This time however, when she first starts attacking she will start off with a powerful kick that sends everybody backwards and unconscious for a short time. Again, when she takes enough damage she will jump into the pillar. This time you will have to go to the platform on the right. On this platform there will be an Ice Elemental as well as a couple of Frost Salamanders and Ice Trolls. Cut off her flow again. Amelyssan will then attack again, and after taking too much damage, again she will jump to the pillar to absorb more bhaalspawn essences. This time you will have to to the top-right platform. There will be a Fallen Solar, two Marileths, an Alu-Fiend, and a Succubus. The Marileths are immune to normal weapons and cast protection to magical weapons to add to that, so spells like Pierce Shield, Breach and Ruby Ray of Reversal and critical here. When you have killed those monsters, cut off her flow again. Amelyssan will then attack for the final time. As this is the last fight in the game you should use whatever you have on her. When she is near death, the Solar who helped you on your way here will appear and tell Amelyssan and you that the gods have decreed Gorion's Ward as the victor. Amelyssan will protest, but to no success. You then have a choice. You can either release Bhaal's taint out of you and allow Solar to get rid of all of Bhaal's taint permanently, or you can take all of Bhaal's essence for yourself and become a god. The rest of your party will give their say. When you have made your decision, the act will be carried out and the game will end. Epilogue Congratulations, you have completed the whole of the Baldur's Gate saga, all the way from Candlekeep to the Throne of Bhaal. Category:Storyline